The present invention relates to a foam removing apparatus removing foam produced in water by the aeration and an air-water treating apparatus using said foam removing apparatus.
When the aeration is effected on water, clusters of water become fine so that the taste and bioactivity of water are improved, on the other hand, the amount of minus ions having a preferable effect on the human body increases in the air. Hitherto, as shown in FIG. 7, an air contacting apparatus (31) consisting of a cylinder (32) wherein a block having gas permeability (33) made of such as sintered ceramics is inserted, the end of an air introducing pipe (34) connecting to said block (33).
The problem of said conventional air contacting apparatus (31) is that foam overflows from the upper end of said cylinder (32) when the clusters of water become fine and as a result, the surface tension of water becomes lower.
Hitherto, to remove foam produced by the aeration, the anti-foaming agent such as long-chain saturated alcohol, silicone polymer emulsion and the like is added to water. However, when such an anti-foaming agent is added, water treated by the aeration becomes unsuitable for drinking, and it is feared that supplying said water to plants may damage said plants.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to remove foam produced in a liquid such as water and the like without addition of said anti foaming-agent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water treating apparatus which treats water by the aeration to produce fine clusters of water, and at the same time increase the amount of minus ions in the air.
Said objects can be attained by providing a foam removing apparatus consisting of a core having a spiral groove on its surface and a cylinder wherein said core is inserted, and an air-water treating apparatus consisting of an outer cylinder, an inner cylinder inserted in said outer cylinder, a block having gas permeability inserted in said inner cylinder, and a core inserted in said inner cylinder and disposed above said permeable block, to which block an air introducing pipe connecting from the outside, and on the surface of said core a spiral groove being formed.